At a Crossroads
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Morgana has the chance to find redemption, but her desire to be Queen is more important. How far will she go before it's too late to save herself? DarkMerlin. Mergana.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Merlin unfortunately

**Title**

At a Crossroads

**Summary**

Morgana has the chance to find redemption, but her desire to be Queen is more important. How far will she go before it's too late to save herself?

**.**

**Prologue: Troubling Visions**

Night had fallen across the lands and Morgana had taken refuge in a nearby cave. Dark thick clouds stretched across the lands as far as the eye could see. Rain was on the way and a storm as well judging by the darkness of the clouds. A gentle wind rustled the leaves on the trees, the soft sound causing Morgana's eyes to widen. She was alone in the forest and open to an attack.

Morgana pressed her back against the cave wall, pulling her black robe over her body to keep warm. A fire place would generate heat, but she didn't want to risk drawing attention to herself not when she was so weak. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall, reflecting on the events that led her here. She remembered the siege; she remembered losing the throne once again and she remembered almost dying.

How had she survived? She struggled to recall what happened then remembered the little white dragon. It was a tiny creature and it had appeared happy to see her. She forced a grin. She couldn't remember the last time someone looked at her with joy. "The throne belongs to me by right..." she muttered, as a bolt of lightning travelled across the sky. A deep roar of thunder soon followed, the fearsome sound giving her a sense of peace.

But the throne was out of her reach. Arthur had married Gwen and the people saw him as the rightful leader. Taking Camelot by force wasn't an option – that route had failed twice. A third defeat by force wasn't something she wanted to experience again. But how could she take the throne? She had no allies. She had magic, but that alone would not win her the throne. It would take more than brute power to win a war, she needed a strategy.

A sudden weariness gripped her body. The events of the past few days had depleted her of energy. Sleeping on the ground out in the wilderness didn't help her fatigue levels, but she needed some rest if she wanted to be in prime health. Some rest was better than nothing at least. Her eyelids closed and her body fell into a state of sleep. In her dreams she dreamt of victory and conquest, but her nightmares spoke of a different tale. Her plans were falling around her, her magic failed to do anything to protect her from harm and in the midst of all the destruction, _he _stood there. Emrys.

Her mouth dropped open, and angry heated words exited. She tried to cast her spells at him, but none seemed to make their aim. The spells bounced off his body. Her eyes widened and she stepped back, calling for help her tone desperate. But no one came to her aid. She was alone in the forest with her mortal enemy. "We can work together!" she pleaded.

Emrys tilted his head to the right. "Why would I want to work with you?"

Morgana searched her mind for an answer. Sharing power with another powerful sorcerer wasn't in her plans, but it was better than dying here alone. "We both use magic and we're being persecuted for it!" she pleaded. Her voice softened, but her eyes held the same intense gaze. "But it doesn't have to be like that. We can rule this land together, you and I!" She didn't want to continue living like this. There was no quality in life at all having to live in fear.

"You're using magic for all the wrong reasons Morgana and that is punishable." He lifted a hand, and exposed his palm towards her muttering an incantation. A blast of air swept her off her feet. She fought back using a similar spell against him. But like the spells before she failed to harm him. "Give it up Morgana, you will never win."

No. She refused to believe him. Destiny could be changed. Emrys would not be her doom. "I will find a way to defeat you!" she hissed through clenched teeth, eyes glowing with black fire. She felt another blast of air hit her, this time picking her up in the air and throwing her body against the hard surface of a tree. The impact was hard. Pain shot up through her body as she dropped to the floor. When she picked herself up from the ground, Emrys was no longer present.

She bolted upright, her eyes wide and open. Eyes searched her surroundings looking for Emrys, but there was no one there. It was a dream, but it felt so real. Sighing, she took in a deep breath. She would not let her fear control her. Emrys _would _fall and it would be by her hands. No one was going to stand in her path to power.

**.**

So, a somewhat short opening chapter, but I want to get a feel of the fandom before I start making the chapters longer. Still need some work on characterizations, but I'm hoping with some more practice I'll get there. As always, reviews much appreciated!


	2. The Plan

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Merlin unfortunately

**Title**

At a Crossroads

**Summary**

Morgana has the chance to find redemption, but her desire to be Queen is more important. How far will she go before it's too late to save herself?

**Special Thanks**

Thanks to Shanna Ola Deorra for reviewing the previous chapter! Also, thanks to the users who alerted and faved this story.

**.**

**Chapter One: The Plan**

Every day was the same for Merlin. Polish Arthur's armour. Clean Arthur's room. Make the bed for Arthur... it was as if the King was far too incompetent to do anything else other than swing a sword around and shout commands. But life was a busy one for Arthur. War was on the horizon and wouldn't be too long before Camelot's walls were breached again.

Somewhere in the woods, Merlin knew Morgana was planning her next move. It seemed foolish to strike at Camelot again considering her past attempts had failed, but she was desperate to prove herself. She had to be stopped. But how? Merlin continued to fold the bed sheets as he struggled to think of a plan to defeat Morgana. She had magic and she was skilled in the dark arts. Spells to kill. Spells to torture. Spells to do evil rather than do good.

Did Morgana feel remorse for her actions? Or had she fallen too far? Merlin felt he was partially to blame for her change. He should've stopped Morgause earlier on – at least then he would've had a chance to stop Morgana from falling under her influence. But it was too late. She was lost to him. A small part of him wished Morgana would see some sense, but she was blinded by revenge and grief. And it didn't help the people of Camelot wanted her dead because of her magic. She was alone. Before he could think about it further, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

"Merlin, I have a very important task for you," Arthur said, strolling towards Merlin with a blank expression on his face. His knights stood behind him wearing similar faces, their swords hanging down at their sides.

Merlin nodded. "What task is that?"

Arthur lifted a finger and pointed at a patch of sand before him. "I want you to stand here and," He took off his shield and gave it to Merlin, "hold this while my men and I attack you," he added, a slow smirk crossing his features.

Merlin forced a grin. "Great. This is just how I like spending my days."

"I thought you'd like it," Arthur replied, placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder before walking off to join his men. Merlin walked over to the patch, held the shield upright and waited for the first charge. Arthur was first as expected, and he came at Merlin with such force he almost toppled him over. "Merlin! You need to plant your feet firmly into the ground otherwise you _will _get knocked over."

The King walked back and Merlin steadied himself. He gripped the shield with firm hands and braced himself for the next attack. Arthur came at him again with the same force, but this time Merlin managed to hold his ground. Attack after attack came and Merlin wondered when this was going to end. The knights didn't seem to be as exhausted as himself and all were eager to continue. But fortunately, Arthur decided to call for a break. "Thanks," Merlin said, picking himself up from the ground.

"You look like you need a break," Arthur replied, placing his sword back in its sheath at his side. "Having you unable to stand doesn't make our practice worth it," he added.

Merlin rolled his eyes. Typical. He waited until Arthur returned to his men, then made his way to Gaius. The old man was standing before a table mumbling under his breath, and didn't even notice Merlin as he entered the room. "Gaius," Merlin started, walking towards him and taking a seat down on the table, "you need to help me."

Gaius glanced up at the sound of Merlin's voice. "What have you done this time?"

"I'm target practice for Arthur and his men," he replied, wiping his brow. "I don't want to go back for round two."

"He is the King now, Merlin. You will have to obey him."

Merlin frowned. "Just make up an excuse, say that you needed me to fetch some poisonous mushrooms from the forest or something. I'm sure he'll understand." He jumped off the table and glanced at the book in Gaius's hands. "The History of Dark Magic?"

"I was cleaning up this room and I found it hidden amongst the books. I have no need of it." Gaius tucked the book under his arms.

"Can I have a look?"

Gaius shook his head. "It's an old book about history, Merlin."

"Then it can't harm me."

The old man sighed and placed the book on the table. He opened the book to the first page and turned it around so Merlin could read it. Merlin's eyes narrowed as he read the words on the page. The words outlined how the usage of dark magic would turn the user into something they were not if used continuously. "Only those that are desperate turn to such extremes," Gaius said, closing the book. He picked the dusty tome and placed it on the shelf. Merlin remained thoughtful, casting his eyes back to the book. An idea raced through his mind. "Merlin?"

"Can anyone learn how to use dark magic?"

Gaius frowned. "Anyone can, but it takes a dark heart to master them. I hope you are not thinking of exploring such magic... you do not have the mindset, Merlin."

Merlin remained silent deep in thought. Using dark magic was playing with fire, but he couldn't help but think they might not have a choice. Morgana might have lost again, but she was determined and would not stop assaulting Camelot until she had the throne. He needed to stop her. His previous attempts had only succeeded in delaying her. "We might not have a choice, Gaius. Morgana's powers continue to grow with each passing day."

"This is dark magic, Merlin."

"I know that but it won't be long before Morgana attacks again. She's been defeated twice; she might get lucky on the third attempt if we don't stop her." He looked into Gaius's eyes. "How many more people will die if she continues to live?"

Gaius sighed. "You know what will happen if you use such magic. Look at what happened to Morgana."

"Morgana was influenced by Morgause, strung along like a puppet. But I know what I will be doing; I won't fall to its corruption, Gaius." Merlin walked towards the shelf and grabbed the book, tucking it within his jacket. He started towards the door then stopped. "If Arthur comes to you asking where I am, tell him I am doing a task for you."

"Involving poisonous mushrooms in the forest?"

Merlin nodded. "Yeah."

Gaius sighed again. "Look after yourself, Merlin. You know what danger lurks in the forest."

He hinted at Morgana. She was hiding somewhere in the forest planning her next move. If he stumbled across her, he would do what was necessary to survive. Revealing his magic to the enemy wasn't something he wanted to do – it lost him the element of surprise – but Morgana would kill him if given the chance. He wasn't strong enough to defeat her yet, but he knew enough to stall her. He could only hope the time wouldn't come now.

.

Chapter lengths will increase as the plot progresses, but for the first few they'll just be over a thousand words. No point in dragging them out longer than they ought to be. As always, reviews much appreciated – what do you think will happen next?


	3. The Disguise

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Merlin unfortunately

**Title**

At a Crossroads

**Summary**

Morgana has the chance to find redemption, but her desire to be Queen is more important. How far will she go before it's too late to save herself?

**Special Thanks**

Thanks to SunnySmile2413 and Meri Lei for reviewing the last chapter.

**.**

**Chapter Two: The Disguise**

Learning the art of aging was far more exhausting than Morgana had originally assumed. She knew it involved a lot of magic, but she never thought she would feel so tired. It was as if she hadn't slept in days. But the spell was necessary if she wanted to get one step closer to obtaining her crown. Taking slow steps, she wondered through the forest careful not to trip over anything. The long robe she wore made it difficult to walk with ease, but if the spell began to wear off she would need to cover her face.

The road to Camelot would take her more than a day in her usual form, but in this body it could take possibly three days. Not that she didn't mind; at least it gave her more time to plan her actions once she stepped inside the castle. She needed a convincing story to remain, then she would need to find a way to get to Arthur and kill him. Gwen needed to be disposed off first as well as Merlin. Both remained at Arthur's side; it would be difficult separating them long enough to attack the King. There was also the problem of the Knights. They would cause her some problems. Right now she was reminded of Morgause's loss. She would know the best plan of attack.

The snapping of a twig caused her to jerk her head up. She glanced over her shoulder then looked around searching for the source of the sound. Perhaps it was an animal of some sort. But she hadn't seen any wild creatures around here for awhile. Men from Camelot most likely, she thought. They weren't a problem for her; she could easily knock a group of soldiers unconscious. The sound of muffled shouts and curses followed soon after as a young male fell down the side of a slope and landed on the ground covered in leaves.

Merlin! She would know that boy anywhere. If he hoped to sneak into the forest and track her down without being seen, then he really was a fool. His clothing stood out amongst the green vegetation. She noticed by his abrupt change in poster that he had seen her too. "Are you lost?" he asked, walking closer.

Merlin was a servant. It wouldn't take much power to kill him, but she wanted him alive for now. He could send a message back to Arthur warning him of the consequences of not giving the crown to Morgana. "I am on my way to Camelot," she replied, her eyes never leaving his face.

"To Camelot? How come?"

She fought the urge to snap back. What were her reasons for visiting Camelot? Mentioning she was a friend of Gaius would only raise suspicion. "I hear you have the best tavern in all the lands," she said, "I am a teller of tales," she added.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you are a bard."

"Yes."

"I could take you to Camelot if you'd like."

She shook her head. Travelling alongside Merlin would draw suspicion to herself. "No, no, it's alright."

"Are you sure? It's a dangerous road to Camelot."

"I assure you, I can handle myself." She pointed at the leaves clinging to his clothes. "You are a danger to be around."

Her comment didn't seem to deter Merlin's interest in accompanying her. Instead he smiled, "You plan to travel to the kingdom by foot? I don't mean any offense, but at your age that could takes weeks."

His persistence was becoming more than an annoyance now. She clasped her hands underneath her robes. "Your concern is touching, but I will travel alone. I do not want to burden you with an old lady's pace and prattle."

His eyes fixed on her face, trying to read them, but she turned away unnerved. Allowing him to stare deeply into her eyes would reveal her true identity. Not that Merlin could do anything anyway; she was after all, a powerful sorceress, and he was nothing but a servant boy. But she didn't want to take any chances right now. "It couldn't be any worse than listening to the King," he replied, smiling still. "But let me at least do something for you – I'll head back to kingdom and I'll get you a horse."

A horse would make the trip faster, but it would lessen her time to think. "I have no need for a horse. I will reach the kingdom on foot."

Merlin fell silent, looking at her with confusion. Had he discovered who she was? No... how could he? He wasn't aware of aging spells. He didn't know magic. She had nothing to be concerned about. "Something tells me you are hiding something," he started, walking closer towards her. "You remind me of someone I once knew..." He walked closer still.

"There are plenty of old women about."

"Morgana, you remind me of her."

It was tempting to tell Merlin that she was indeed Morgana just to see the expression on his face. But she would let her magic do the talking for her. He took another step forward; now he was only a metre away. That's when she decided to strike. She drew out a hand, exposed her palm and pulled her fingers into a fist. Merlin was swept off his feet by an invisible force then thrown to the side. His head collided against the hard wood of a nearby tree knocking him unconscious. He slumped to the ground, face buried in the decomposing leaves.

Morgana lowered her hand, then bent over panting. A sudden weariness gripped her body, causing her knees to buckle. She stumbled over to an opposite tree, placing a hand against the trunk to maintain her composure. Eyes wide in fright and confusion, Morgana stumbled through the forest searching for someplace to hide. What on earth was happening to her?

**.**

How do you think the story is progressing so far? Reviews are much appreciated!


	4. Confrontation

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Merlin unfortunately

**Title**

At a Crossroads

**Summary**

Morgana has the chance to find redemption, but her desire to be Queen is more important. How far will she go before it's too late to save herself?

**Special Thanks**

Thanks to Padshii Angel. SunnySmile2413, ManhattanStreetLights and Lizmaxine for reviewing the last chapter. Also, thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favourites or alerts list.

**.**

**Chapter Three: Confrontation**

Merlin groaned.

What had happened?

He opened his eyes, winced then looked around. He tasted dirt in his mouth and quickly spat at the ground. Leaves? He looked up and found himself in the forest, dirt stains all over his clothes. How had... He struggled to recall the events of the past twenty four hours. Target practice for Arthur... magic... Morgana... old woman... unconscious... Morgana.

How could he be such a fool? He forced himself up from the ground and looked at the path ahead. She used a disguise to fool him. He had thought she was acting a little suspicious. "Stupid Merlin," he muttered, "I should've known better." He dusted off the leaves and dirt on his clothes and started walking back towards Camelot. Morgana could not have travelled far in her current form.

He was going to follow her and put an end to her maddened schemes, but not in his current appearance. Two could play the disguise game. He glanced around ensuring no one else was present, then muttered the words to change himself into Emrys' appearance. He needed to find her and end her games no matter what the cost.

.

The world was spinning around her at such a frantic pace she could not bear to stand. Her knees buckled, then she collapsed on the ground face first. Heart hammering, she tried to stand but her legs would not obey. Gasping, she looked down at her body. Her disguise of an old woman was fading fast. If Arthur or one of his knights found her like this... Fingers clawing at the ground, she dragged herself to a nearby cave.

"What... is... happening..." she asked herself, gasping for breath. She was a powerful sorceress! She had complete control over her power! So why was her magic failing now? "Rest. That's all I need," she assured herself. She hadn't slept well in the past few days; perhaps that's why her magic wasn't lasting. After a day's rest she would be fine again and continue her path to Camelot.

Sitting still for several minutes allowed some energy to return. It wasn't enough to uphold her magic disguise, but at least she didn't feel as exhausted. She crawled across the floor of the cave and stuck her head out and looked both directions. There was no one in sight. Was it worth the risk venturing outside, she thought. Merlin was unconscious, but there was a possibility there was an ambush waiting for her further down the road. She decided to wait in her cave instead until at least nightfall. As she crawled to the back of the cave, she heard the sounds of footsteps traipsing through the forest. Arthur's men? Or someone else? Surely, it couldn't be Merlin.

Eyes peering out of the cave entrance, she noticed an elderly man hobble past. He looked familiar; long grey wispy hair and beard, red robes and a slouched back. Could it be... Emrys? Fear gripped her mind. She was weak and vulnerable in her current state. She would not be able to hold her ground in a fight. There was only one thing she could do. Flee while she had the chance.

She waited until he had moved out of sight, then staggered out of the cave. She almost tripped over due to her exhaustion, but determination to escape kept her on her feet. She did not venture far however; somehow Emrys was able to sense she was there. He strode towards her, his expression vacant. "This needs to end, Morgana."

Morgana reached out a hand, exposed her palm and tried to fling the sorcerer away, but found her magic would not respond. She tried again, but still nothing. "What have you done to me!" she demanded, casting an accusatory glance at her rival.

"You have brought this upon yourself."

"I'm doing this for the right reasons! Camelot hates magic! They will pay for their hatred!"

"You are only giving them more of a reason to fear magic," Emrys reasoned. "Do you think they will openly welcome you after all the damage you've brought to the kingdom?" He shook his head. "You are corrupted, Morgana. Your magic is leaving you."

Could magic even leave someone? That didn't sound plausible. "Magic will never leave me," she hissed.

"But it has... you've worn yourself out. All the energy you've used to take down Camelot has made you tired. Hatred wears you out, Morgana."

He closed the gap between them and extended a hand to her. She slapped it away, spitting at his feet. "What would you know?! You're not the one fighting a war."

"A war that should've happened in the first place. You will never defeat Arthur, Morgana. He will always be one step ahead of you. Evil will never triumph."

She lifted herself up the floor despite her fatigue. She glared at him, "Then finish me. End it."

He considered her words for a brief moment. Morgana felt a brief wave of fear course through her veins. Would he actually kill a fellow magic user? "It pains me to defeat you; if there was a chance I could save you I would take it."

She stared at him in shock. Had she heard right? "Why would you want to save me?"

He looked at her with sad eyes, "I... I should've helped you sooner. I could've stopped you before you turned into this." He looked away, troubled.

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?" She peered at him closer, examining his features. Now that she had the chance to look she noticed there was a striking familiarity about him... the same jaw structure, the same eye shape... could it be? "Merlin?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt like a fool. How could Merlin, a simple servant, be the great and powerful Emrys?

"I don't know this Merlin you speak of," Emrys replied.

"You speak about me as if you know me," Morgana asked.

"I know the names of all the sorcerers in this land. When one of them turns rogue, I need to stop them," he said, then shook his head. "I am sorry, Morgana. I did not help you when I had the chance. There is only one way this can end, I am truly sorry." He lifted a hand, then pointed his exposed palm towards her. His eyes turned orange as the beginnings of a spell began to develop in his palm.

He was going to kill her! "No!" she screamed. Instinctively, she reached out her hand and flung Emrys outside of the cave into a tree. He fell down, unmoving. Gasping, Morgana picked herself up from the cave floor and ran. She never looked back.

.

Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Morgana's sudden burst of power came from a surge of strong emotion in case you are wondering why her power returned so quickly. Oh, if you're wondering where the Mergana stuff is, it will happen but not yet – not this early in the fic.

What will happen in the next chapter? Morgana experiments with dark magic, Merlin seeks advice from an ally and Gaius finds a terrifying side effect to the magic Merlin seeks.

Until next time! Reviews much appreciated, as always.


	5. Victim

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Merlin unfortunately

**Title**

At a Crossroads

**Summary**

Morgana has the chance to find redemption, but her desire to be Queen is more important. How far will she go before it's too late to save herself?

**Special Thanks**

Thanks to phhsdj and guest for taking the time to review. Thanks for your patience! Also, thanks to everyone who has alerted or favourite this story.

**.**

**Chapter Four: Victim**

Morgana no longer had a home, but her power still continued to grow. How much stronger would she become and how was she getting all this power anyway? He was stronger than her, but only just. Morgana's desire for ultimate power would take her down a dark and dangerous road and he wasn't sure if he could face it alone. He needed assistance and who better to ask than the Great Dragon?

"I need your help! Morgana grows stronger everyday."

"I warned you this would happen, Merlin."

Merlin didn't want to be reminded of that fateful day. Instead of leaving her to deserving fate, he went back to change his decisions so she would live. "How do I stop her? She will destroy Camelot."

"This can only end with her death, young warlock. You have the power to stop her, but will you choose to go that far?" the dragon asked, tilting its head to the right gazing down at Merlin with interest.

Merlin frowned. "What do you mean?"

"In your current form you do not have the power to defeat her."

"I have to be in the old man form, don't I?" Merlin asked.

The Great Dragon nodded. "It is advisable. But there is another way."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"There is a book hidden far away from Camelot in the middle of an abandoned castle. The magic contained in the book will destroy Morgana with a simple, but dangerous spell," the Great Dragon replied, then paused letting the words sink in.

Resort to forbidden magic to defeat Morgana with ease? Merlin didn't like the idea and Gaius wouldn't approve. Besides, all sorcerers that used such magic became corrupted by the power. He was destined to save them all, not doom them. "I will not do such a thing."

"The trouble you face is your own doing, Merlin. If you had only taken my advice then none of this would be happening. You must make your own decisions, I can only offer suggestions." The Great Dragon turned around then jumped into the sky, flying away from the clearing leaving Merlin alone. Dark magic. He had faced it before, sometimes even considered using it himself. His goal was a noble one; destroy Morgana. Surely, a little experimentation wouldn't do any harm?

.

Save from harm, Morgana took some time to catch her breath. Her form had faded; she was now back in her normal form, but she still felt incredibly drained. She fell to the ground landing in a heap, and leaned against the tree trunk breathing heavily. Emyrs. He haunted her dreams and now he was following her. Only luck had saved her then. The next time she would not be so lucky.

She needed a way to ensure she would be safe from harm while she planned for Camelot's downfall. Magic was her only weapon. Poisoning the minds of Camelot loyalists would serve her purpose. A Fomorroh would aid in the task. With renewed determination and energy, Morgana picked herself up from the ground and headed back towards her cave to make preparations.

Of course, she needed a victim first. Every so often a couple of knights would pass through the forest on patrol. She would attack them and then use her magic to bound them in place while she summoned the Fomorroh in front of them. It was midday now and she suspected the knights would head past her cave.

She smirked. Soon, Arthur would be dead by her hand and the throne would be hers to rule.

.

Patrols weren't the most exciting of events at times, and today was none the different. Sometimes the knights would stumble across evidence of magic, but they found nothing of the sort today. Arthur had sent both Gwaine and Percival to search the forest for Morgana's hideout. He'd send Merlin as well, but the servant was busy doing tasks for Gaius. Or he was at the tavern again.

"There aren't any signs of magic around here," Gwaine muttered, urging his horse forward.

Percival shrugged. "What are we meant to look for?"

Gwaine didn't reply. He wasn't entirely sure himself. Merlin would know though, he seemed to have the uncanny ability to detect magic. All that time being around Gaius had done him well it seemed. "Maybe there'll be a strange scent in the air?"

Percival snorted. "The smell of magic? I thought we'd be looking for bright lights and strange creatures."

"That too. There's nothing here though. It looks like a normal forest to me."

The two knights of Camelot continued to follow the path forward, unaware they were heading into a trap. Gwaine enlightened Percival will stories of his past adventures before becoming a knight, while Morgana took cover behind trees. She watched them move forward, completely oblivious to their surroundings. Perfect. She focused her gaze on them, reached her had forward and muttered an incantation. Her eyes briefly changed colour as an invisible blast threw the two soldiers of their horses.

Now she had caught their attention, but there wasn't anything they could do. Blades would not kill her; they just made her tickle instead. Only a blade forged with the breath of a dragon would do her harm. Only one dragon existed. The little white one that protected her earlier. Where was the dragon now, she wondered. After infecting the knights, she decided she would find the dragon.

"Show yourself, Morgana! We know you are here!" Gwaine said, holding his sword forward, his back to Percival.

Morgana stepped forward, pushing past the bushes. "Ah, Sir Gwaine. What a pleasure to see you. And you two Percival. Two brave knights of Camelot wondering through the forest alone? How foolish." She used magic again, successfully knocking the two weapons out of the knights' hands. "You can't harm me." With a surge of power, Morgana flung the two knights across the earth, directing them into a tree. The knights landed on the ground unconscious. Morgana walked over to them, sneering. "Fools."

.

Because I like keeping the chapters relatively short (for this story anyway as I experiment with the characters), I should hopefully have the next one up within a few days. The next chapter has already been partially written at least. In the next chapter, Morgana summons the Fomorroh and Merlin embarks on a quest to find the book. Reviews are greatly appreciated, as always.


End file.
